With the development of computer and network related technologies, more customers (or users) communicate over networks and participate in e-commerce activities. For example, customers may try to find and purchase products (or services) via networks (e.g., the Internet). In many situations, however, it is a time consuming task for customers to find products that meet their demands or interests.